Protected
by ZB-DannyGirl
Summary: Drabble of how Danny and Hyde met in the human world. Oneshot!


"It feels like we've been on this airplane for ages! When are we gonna get there?!" Danny scoffed impatiently.

"Now now Danny boy, there's no need to start throwing a tantrum." Mr. Goldo lectured.

"WHO'S THROWING A TANTRUM!? You drag me halfway across the world againand just expect me to be totally content? Give me a break."

The older man sighed upon witnessing the new stares received from Danny's outburst. "It'll just be a short trip to Japan, we won't stay long. I understand how you feel, I'd rather have a cigar right now but I'm an adult and will endure it. I guess you are just a kid so I shouldn't expect so much from you Danny Boy."

Danny bristled at the indirect insult, but knew if he reacted how he wanted to it would only prove the old man's point. "Whatever, wake me up when we're there." He replied, narrowing his eyes.

Mr. Goldo chuckled and agreed.

* * *

"Ooh look at that one! What a cutie…" Eido gushed, flying over another girl walking down the sidewalk of a busy street.

His mamodo Hyde merely rolled his eyes and noticed that on Eido's current path he would run into the building just in front of them, but decided that it wasn't worth warning him.

"Woah!" The red-haired teenager yelped, just barely dodging the obstacle ahead. "Hey Hyde! Why didn't you tell me I was about to run straight into that?!"

"It wouldn't be a problem if you'd just pay attention where you were going instead of being a perv." Hyde replied apathetically.

"Well maybe if you were less of a stick in the mud, you'd be more fun." Eido complained.

The two were doing their normal routine, courtesy of Eido: gawking at girls and stealing yellow tail burgers. Hyde would rather be training and getting stronger so he'd have a better chance in the battle, but no matter how much he got onto Eido about working hard, he never listened and was even more childish then the 8 year old.

Hyde just made a face and continued flying until he heard a shout nearby saying, "Oru Wigar!" Suddenly the pair was thrown backwards out of the sky by a powerful gust of wind onto a nearby building. They tumbled onto the roof and lay face down in shocked pain. Hyde quickly rose to his feet, ignoring his scraped hands and knees from trying to cushion the fall, and he knew that Eido and himself were being attacked.

"Just what was that?!" Eido questioned loudly, rubbing his head with one hand while the book was in the other.

"It's a mamodo…" He answered looking around to see who exactly was going after them. Whoever they were, they had to be pretty fast for him to not smell them earlier.

Then the strange mamodo and his partner landed on the roof. The human was blonde with a red hat, wearing a long white scarf, a pink long sleeved shirt with a green vest and jeans. The mamodo had large dark blue wings and wore a light blue and white outfit with orange boots, and he also had on a helmet with red eyes.

"Oh look Galliont, it seems they control wind like us." The mamodo pointed out smiling.

"Heh, I guess we'll see who the better wind mamodo is, but I guarantee it's you Zabas." Galliont laughed like he was amused by these new opponents.

Hyde glared at them in determination, knowing that this was the chance he had been waiting for… but at the same time he worried that Eido wouldn't be up for it. "Hey Eido, get up. Let's do this." He ordered, holding out his hands to prepare to counter attack.

Eido staggered to his feet and looked over the pair with a concerned expression. "Uh… I don't know about this… I think we should get out of here." Eido muttered.

"What?!" The orange haired mamodo cried, thinking this was the worst time for Eido to chicken out on him.

"C'mon Hyde, let's just go! These guys look seriously dangerous…" he went on.

Hyde clenched his fists in frustration, angry that his partner was always looking for a way out. The reason all mamodo were here in the first place was to fight to become king… not help humans steal or enjoy the power they came with. "You're just a coward! Don't you see that this isn't like our other battles? These guys came looking for us, and they won't let us leave without a fight."

"What's wrong? You trying to wimp out on us? Not a chance!" The enemy mamodo interjected.

"Garuk!" Galliont yelled, causing Zabas to spin rapidly, charging at Hyde and Eido like a bullet. Both of them were barely able to dodge it, but they were taken by surprise when Zabas merely bounced off the building behind them and charged again at an un-godly speed, hitting Hyde in the back.

Hyde gasped and was flung onto the floor, fighting to get back up through the pain. "Hey are you ok? Let's leave!" Eido said, running over to his mamodo.

"Ugh…" Hyde growled, glaring at their opponents. He didn't want to just run away from this battle… They needed to fight! But Hyde knew better then to try to attack on his own. If Eido wasn't behind him 100% then there was no chance of winning. Better to get away now then have his book burned senselessly, as much as he hated to admit it.

"Fine…" He breathed.

"Jikir!" Eido shouted, sending Hyde and himself flying off on his skateboard.

"Oh no you don't!" Zabas yelled, attacking again with another Garuk spell. This time Eido was hit and he fell off his skateboard and was plummeting onto the ground below. Hyde barely grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and softened his landing significantly. "Hey Eido!" He said, shaking his partner to try to get him to wake up. "Oh no, he's out cold…" Hyde thought to himself in panic.

"You really thought you could get away? I already told you I'm a wind type mamodo, so flying away was probably the stupidest thing you could have done." Zabas laughed.

"What a pathetic bunch." Galliont agreed, his spell book glowing.

"Just for that, let's make um suffer a bit more before destroying their book." The winged mamodo added.

Hyde froze in fear, realizing that with Eido unconscious he couldn't' use any spells or get away. Zabas was faster than him since he was able to fly naturally due to his wings, and leaving Eido was also out of the question. This was really a dangerous situation… and Hyde braced himself for the worst as Zabas attacked.

* * *

"Ok, I'll just be a few minutes. Be good and wait out here." Mr. Goldo addressed Danny who was sitting on the stairs of the museum.

"Hey where do you get off talking to me like that?!" Danny barked, annoyed.

Mr. Goldo just took another puff of his cigar and went inside, leaving his mamodo to gather his thoughts. "Really… he treats me like a 5 year old…" Danny muttered.

Lying down; he looked up into the sky in boredom. The two of them always went on trips like this… and often times Danny just wanted to settle down and relax.

Just then, the white-haired mamodo heard something like an explosion not too far off. He sat up and looked off in the direction it came from and saw a faint glow like one would see from a mamodo spell book just on the roof of a building a few feet over to the one he sat by. "A battle?" He asked himself, barely seeing what was going on.

Danny watched for a bit until he saw what seemed to be two flying figures soar off, but then one was struck down by a light blue beam. He tensed up watching him fall and seeing the other pair flying after them. "It's just a mamodo battle… I shouldn't get involved." He thought to himself, seeing that they had landed in a small park-like area that was in the middle of the city.

"I finished in there. You ready to go?" Mr. Goldo proclaimed, stepping out and seeing Danny on his feet staring off somewhere. "Something wrong?"

"I think… there's a fight going on over there between mamodo." He answered.

Mr. Goldo looked off in the direction Danny was facing and saw small flashes like spells were being exchanged, and then he turned to his own mamodo and read his expression. "You want to check it out?"

Danny shook his head and said, "It really doesn't have anything to do with me…"

"But you want to go right?" Mr. Goldo smiled, reading Danny like a book.

The teenage mamodo in front of him paused, and then without turning he answered, "Yeah…"

* * *

"Oru Wigar!"

Hyde was once again hit, and collapsed to the ground in agony. The enemies attack was just too fast… and too unpredictable. Zabas could maneuver it like it was one of his own arms, and it twisted and weaved around every time Hyde tried to dodge it.

"When will you learn there's nothing you can do?" Galliont snickered, enjoying the exhausted mamodo's pain.

"Yeah, it's fun to beat up weaklings. I think it's about time to wrap this up though, aim for the book keeper next." Zabas responded.

"Sure, Garuk!" His partner called out, making Zabas spin again and fly at Eido. Hyde scrambled up, and though he was at his limit, stood in front of his partner to protect his book.

Just as he was about to be hit, something strong and fast knocked Zabas off target, flinging him to Hyde's left. "Huh..?" He murmured, looking up to see what had come in between them. It was a mamodo with spiky white hair that stood straight up wearing purple and white. His arm was outstretched and Hyde realized that this stranger had just punched Zabas out of the way only a second ago.

Zabas jumped up from the ground and yelled, "Hey, just who are you?!"

"Hmph. You two have a lot of nerve beating up on someone who can't defend themselves. If you win the battle you just burn the book, but instead you're just trying to inflict damage. I don't like that." The stranger glared, cracking his knuckles.

"Are you alright?" Hyde heard a voice beside him say, and he saw it came from a tiny old man holding a purple spell book. He could hardly respond he was so surprised. "Don't worry, Danny Boy will take care of this guy." The old guy smiled, pulling out a cigar.

"Ugh, attack Galliont!" Zabas proclaimed.

"Garuk!"

Once again he was sent flying in his spin attack, and Danny said, "Haven't you learned? That attack won't work!" and he kicked Zabas out of the way once again.

"Wow… with just one kick." Hyde gawked. Mr. Goldo simply chuckled and said, "A mamodo like this has no chance against Danny Boy's power." Causing Hyde to look over at him curiously wondering exactly what sort of spells they had.

"Oru Wigar!" Galliont called, continuing his attack.

Danny was fast, but couldn't quite dodge it in time and was hit. "Bull's-eye!" Zabas smiled maliciously.

"Jioruk!" Mr. Goldo said; healing Danny instantly.

With that, he finally decided to go on the offensive and ran at the winged mamodo who was soon punched in the chest and thrown backwards. "Ugh, I know my last attack hit him! Why isn't he damaged…?" Zabas questioned angrily, rubbing the spot where he had been hit.

"Because… I'm what you would call invulnerable." Danny smirked, bracing himself to attack again. He could match their speed, and when they tried to attack from the air, they could never hit him. When Zabas used Garuk, Danny would simply knock him away with ease, so none of their attack spells worked.

"This isn't working… We need to get out of here!" Zabas admitted angrily, taking hold of his human partner and flying off. How could he not be frustrated when any attack he did land was just instantly healed?

Mr. Goldo and Danny just watched them leave, not being able to shoot them down or chase them, and not particularly caring to either. Turning back towards Hyde and Eido, the sky-blue eyed mamodo defensively stood over his partner to guard the book in case these two wanted to burn it.

"Relax kid, we don't want to fight." Danny explained.

"Uh… but why?" Hyde asked, confused why any mamodo wouldn't take the opportunity to burn another's book when they were weakened.

Mr. Goldo puffed his cigar and responded, "What those two were doing wasn't right, and it wouldn't be fair for us to battle you in your current state."

Hyde still looked on in confusion when Danny added smiling, "Yeah, when I become king I don't want to say I did it by burning the books of mamodo who can't fight back."

The orange haired mamodo didn't respond; stunned by this attitude he had never seen in any rivals for the throne.

"I'd get that guy to a doctor or something, he doesn't look so good." The teenage mamodo said, gesturing to Eido. "Who knows? We could see each other again, catch you later." He winked, and turned off with Mr. Goldo to leave.

Hyde watched them go and then heard Eido grumble something intelligible. "You awake?" He asked his partner who was moaning on the ground.

"Ugh, what happened?" Eido grimaced, sitting up.

Pausing for a minute, Hyde pondered what he had just witnessed. "We were… protected."


End file.
